


not just a myth

by flight815kitsune



Series: silver verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: casual danger dialog, discussions of the accuracy of certain myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the eddas got some things right</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just a myth

"So...I've been doing some reading about your mythology."

"Is this truly the best time?" A missle howled past, decimating a defenseless hot dog cart.

"No time like the present. You have kids?"

Loki wrenched the arms off of the latest robot to get too close. "I am parent to one, in the most technical sense."

"Which one?"

Thor never seemed to realize how his voice carried over the comms. That would have been reason enough to flinch if the answer had not. "Sleipnir!"

"Wait. The horse?" Several explosions sounded in the distance. At least Stark wasn't allowing himself to become distracted.

"And a truly beautiful creature he is." Thor's proud smile could be heard in his voice.

He would have hung his head had he not currently been dodging bullets.

“You, Mr. I’m going to be king of the world, screwed a horse?” Clint threatened to laugh. 

“Semantics, Barton. A horse screwed _me_. I had the form of a mare at the time, don’t act so scandalized. It was for the good of Asgard.”

“Tell them of your cleverness-”

“What is there to tell? There was a bet that I ensured would end in our favor.”

"He fooled-" here the crack of thunder made it impossible to make out the words. "-had our repairs done free of charge."

“And to think, all that was required of me was to bear a foal to term." He managed to destroy another member of the mechanical army with a kick and well-aimed bit of flame. 

"You couldn’t just poof-"

Loki interrupted Tony with an irritated sigh. “I cannot expect you to grasp the difficulty of attempting to spellcast when one has neither voice nor hands, had pregnancy not already complicated matters.”

"Oh. Hey, Thor, any truth to the giant snake thing?"

 

 

He had assumed the matter dropped until the Captain cornered him in the kitchen later that night.

"Do you miss him? I'm sure we could work something out to bring him to earth?" his concern felt genuine. 

"He is not a _child."_

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to miss him."

"Trust me, life is far better for him there."


End file.
